Hollowed Woods
Hollowed Woods is a new area in The Legend of Pirates Online located on Port Royal within King's Run. It is said to be haunted by unknown means. What used to be a bustling mining village is now a dark eerie forest accompanied by Jolly Roger's minions hibernating in the area. This area was released on October 31, 2017 packed with a brand new quest and over 50 brand new items as a big Halloween update. Emerging from the cave entrance, you step in a village overrun by Jumbees, various undead, as well as ghosts of former residents and several new bosses. There are a few scattered run-down buildings, and a large, broken ship hull dominates the center of town. A fenced-in cemetery, a waterfall, and the mysterious Watcher's Hovel lie beyond. Below is the soundtrack exclusive to the Hollowed Woods. Hollowed Woods is also unique in that pirates can only enter them between Halloween and New Year's Eve. The rest of the year, the entrance remains blocked. Quests Beginning October 31st, pirates of any level can visit Anne Goldsilver on Port Royal to begin a brand new quest titled "A Haunting in Hollowed Woods". During this time, Anne can be found near a pile of hay bales and pumpkins across from the entrance to the jail and cemetery. Anne will start the pirate on the new quest to help her and Richard Silveredge recover their lost memories. This quest itself involves finding clues to their identities and the secrets of Hollowed Woods, which entails fighting creatures, finding lost objects, making potions, winning hands of deadly Undead Poker and culminating in a showdown with the evil force that haunts the village. In 2019, a new quest was added. Storms in Hollowed Woods follows an upgrade to the area which overhauled the layout of the town, added new items and enemies. In this new quest, the pirate must uncover the secrets of the Hollowed Woods Town Hall and a very powerful new enemy: Captain Windshadow. Locations *Decrepit Shop - Located just right of the entrance, this dilapidated tavern is the home of an Undead Poker table and ghostly tailor Jonathan Fairbanks, who deals in special garb. *Myrna and May's Gypsy Wagon - On the western side of the stream, Myrna can be found standing next to the wagon. Inside the wagon is another gypsy named April May who vends special Voodoo items. *Goodprice Tattoos - Near center of town is a peculiar shop, built right into a large hollow tree. This is the home of tattoo artist Adam Goodprice and a young lass named Sally Gold. *Hollowed Woods Town Hall - Located next to Goodprice Tattoos, this structure was once the gathering place and meeting hall for the villages. Now it serves as a make-shift prison for Captain Windshadow. *The Wreck - Dominating the center of the Hollowed Woods is a broken ship, haunted by Jumbees. Remnants of a long lost cargo also remain on deck and in the open hold. How the ship hull arrived in the middle of a landlocked village is still a mystery. *The Watcher's Hovel - Home to The Watcher herself. When a pirate approaches or enters this building, a strange sensation of whispers will start to occur. Inside the building is pitch black while the ghoul prowls the darkness. It can be reached from the hill on the right or traversing the water on the left. Enemies There are a number of creatures stalking these woods; including Jolly Roger's minions and zombified former residents and ship crew. Undead *Undead Grenadier *Undead Witchdoctor *Undead Pirate *Undead Gravedigger *Undead Raider *Undead Mutaneer Jumbees *Jumbee Thug *Jumbee Cook *Jumbee Officer *Jumbee Thralldriver *Jumbee Voodoo Master Bosses *Bobby Bone Hoarder - Undead Pirate Boss (level 15) *Dry Rot - Stump Boss (level 30) *The Watcher - Ghost Boss (level 45) *Captain Windshadow - Jumbee Boss (level 55) Game Notes Before the "Hollowed Woods" was announced, a ghost Game Master event occurred sometime at King's Run where pirates met friendly ghosts in need of help. The GMs then mysteriously disappeared at the hands of an unknown murderer, and the event ended with TLOPO staff confirming that the event was in preparation for something big. In an update on Friday the 13th when the Curse of the Muertos Moon was initiated, the cave itself was revealed but could not be entered. Players that tried to glitch in order to enter the cave would be stuck on a loading screen. Three new bone materials were also revealed in the Materials Pouch, which was later confirmed to be related to Hollowed Woods. Before Hollowed Woods was officially opened, three teasers were revealed on The Legend of Pirates Online's Instagram account. On October 22, 2017, a teaser YouTube video was released. NOTE: All permanent bosses here respawn with the same level and look every time. Category:Port Royal Locations Category:The Legend of Pirates Online